


I'm A Dog Person. Sort Of

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, werewolf ruby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1. Tell your girlfriend you're a werewolf.</p>
<p>Step 2. Well... Ruby didn't actually think past step one. She probably should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Reveal

“Why on  _Earth_  did you bring me into the middle of these god forsaken woods...”

A root slipped under Weiss’s heel and sent her stumbling into Ruby’s back.

“Why did I ever agree to  _follow_  you?”

“It’s a surprise!” Ruby chirped, offering her hand to help Weiss over the next fallen log.  

Weiss ignored the offer. “I hate surprises.” She grumbled.  

“Heh, yeah. I know.” Vividly did Ruby recall the almost disaster of their first date. “But I promise its important okay?”

The trees thinned out abruptly. Looking around Weiss was pleased to find that they had somehow fought their way into a fairly large clearing, one big enough that the mid-noon sky was actually visible again.

This seemed to be Ruby’s destination because she spun to stop Weiss going any further, hands on shoulders pressing Weiss in place.

“Just, stay here.” Now they were facing each other Weiss could clearly see the nervousness in Ruby’s smile.

“What’s going on, Ruby.” Weiss asked suspiciously. “What do you have planned this time?”

“A surprise.” Ruby repeated, giving Weiss’s shoulders a quick squeeze before letting go and backing away.

“T-the thing is, you're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Oh lucky me.”

When she looked back it was to find the clearing empty except for herself. In that one moment of inattention, the red dunce had managed to disappear into the undergrowth.

Sighing Weiss crossed her arms and waited. Nothing.

“Ruby?” She called.

Twigs snapped somewhere beyond the tree line. Weiss flinched, spun to glare in their direction.

More crackling, this time accompanied by the rustling leaves. A very large amount of rustling leaves. Weiss edged a step further back into the clearing, it sounded like a lot more noise than one small teenage girl should be capable of making.

Starting to feel distinctly uneasy, Weiss called again. “Come back out you dunce! This isn’t funny!”

She jumped as something rushed past just inside the screen of bushes.

Truly pissed off and trying not so show how scared really she was, Weiss sharpened her voice and snapped.

“Ruby, I swear if you brought me out to the woods for some cliché murder plot or werewolf reveal  _I will seriously dump you!_

There was second of absolute silence.

Then, from just beyond the trees, came sad yet distinctly lupine whine.

A large dark shape slipped contritely into the clearing, silver eyes staring up at Weiss from over an unmistakably furred muzzle.

Weiss stared down at her werewolf girlfriend.

“… you’re kidding.”


	2. Step Two: Reaction

“Ruuby!” Hand cupped around her mouth Yang called again. “Ruuuuuuuuby!”

The only answer she got were birds chirping in the trees and more twigs tangled in her poor, magnificent hair.

Groaning Yang shoved her way through another thicket. “Come on lil’ sis.” She muttered under her breath. “You’re supposed to be a werewolf, not a  _where_ -wolf!”

She had to pause for a moment to chuckle a little at her own pun.

A heartbeat later Yang froze as something rustled in the woods up ahead. A largish something.

Remembering that missing family members were not the only things you could find in a forest, Yang lowered her voice carefully. “Ruby? That you?”

A familiar dog-like whimper filtered back through the trees.

Yang beamed.

“Yep!”  She crowed, eagerly wading into the wood after the sound, somewhere in the direction of a clearing.

-

She wasn’t so happy once she got to there.

“ _Your sister is a werewolf!?_ ”

Weiss’s screech sent all the songbirds flying off in an explosion of panicked wings.

“What?” Yang blanked innocently. “No she isn’t.”

The heiress took a step to the side and pointed daringly at the super-sized black wolf huddled miserably behind her.

“YOUR SISTER.” Weiss repeated again with much more volume. “IS A WEREWOLF!”

That brought Yang up short. She opened her mouth, shut it again.

Ruby whined, ears flattening and tail wagging apologetically.  _I’m sorry._  Her wide eyes said.  _Screwed up, didn’t think it would go like this._

_Yang, help…_

Yang head kicked back into gear. Striding past Weiss she put on her most confident smile.

“Ooookay you see that’s just, uhhh…” Her tongue was a bit less sure of what it wanted to say. “… our family pet?”

“Whose name is  _RUBY?_ ” Weiss spat, only getting angrier at the evasion.

Yang tried to keep her grin relaxed and in place. “Yeah. Yeah! See, it’s this prank we like to play on people, using our uh family dog-”

“If it’s a prank.” Weiss interrupted. “Then all you have to do is have Ruby, the human Ruby, show herself.”

Yang sucked in a contemplative breath.

“Crap.”


	3. Step Three: Remorse

Actually getting ‘Human’ Ruby back required fetching her clothes and a moment of privacy behind the trees.

“I’m sorry.” Yang murmured, head thunking back against the tree as she stood guard while Ruby changed.

Ruby’s voice came back muffled by her sweater. “For what?” She asked.

“For not warning you it could go bad.” Hands clenched into fists as Yang watched Weiss pacing back and forth across the clearing, looking one hair away from bolting. “For not being around to stop you before... _this_ happened.”

Ruby laughed bitterly. “Not your fault I’m an idiot, Yang.”

Smacking a fist into the already bruised bark, Yang countered. “I’m your _sister_. I knew you and her were getting close, I’ve been thinking about how to talk to you about this for weeks!”

A pause.

“So why didn’t you?” 

There wasn’t a hint of blame in Ruby’s words and that made them hurt worse- Yang rubbed a hand across her face, suddenly feeling very tired.

“I was scared you’d, get angry at me.” She confessed.

“For saying she’d react badly. That you should keep such a huge secret from her. That stuff.”

More silence. Then the buzz of a zipper announcing Ruby had finished adjusting her skirts over her jeans, a style Yang would only ever think looked cool on her.

Ruby came around the tree, leaning one shoulder next to her sister as she looked up at her.

“Probably, I would’ve gotten mad.” She agreed ruefully. “If you’d tried to tell me weeks ago.”

“But.” A knot was tying itself in Yang’s throat making her voice come out strangled. “That’s not the point, I still should have told you-”

Ruby smoothed her way right over Yang’s babble.

“I still would have listened, though.” She grabbed Yang’s fist before it hit the poor tree again. “And not even hearing you diss on my first ever girlfriend could have kept me mad at my big sis forever.”

Yang looked down at Ruby’s smaller hand trying to cover all of hers.

She smiled, fighting the stinging in her eyes.

“Sorry.” She apologized again. Ruby raised a reprimanding eyebrow.

“Not for that, this time.” Yang clarified. “For not realizing what an awesome little sister I have, and letting myself get scared over nothing.”

Tutting superiorly, Ruby patted her hand. “You’ll learn someday, my young padawan.”

“Do _not_ bring nerd stuff into this heartwarming moment.” Yang grinned, wrapped and arm around smaller shoulders.

“So, ready to go find out what kind mess we’ve made?”

Ruby’s playful mood sunk immediately as she looked over at Weiss, still pacing furiously. “No.” She sighed. “But we have to, don’t we?”

“’Fraid so.” Yang agreed, hugging her bracingly. “But I’ll be right here the whole time, promise.”

A small smile wormed it’s way onto Ruby’s face as they trudged forward.

“Thanks, Yang.”


	4. Step Four: Reaffirm

In the end Ruby decided Weiss would just get more mad if she tried to drag Yang into their whole ‘yep I’m a werewolf’ conversation.

Approaching hesitantly, Ruby glanced back at her sister.

Yang waved and set her hands on her hips, puffing herself up. Ruby smiled shakily.

It was nice have the offer of backup even if she didn’t think this would really get that bad. The worst Weiss would probably do was reveal her secret to the world- that or break up with her.

Ruby felt her smile fade at that last thought.

Turning back to Weiss she spoke up. “Hey, Weiss?”

Weiss whirled in shock.

“ _Scheisse!_ ” She swore in what Ruby guessed was German. “Don’t _do_  that! What is it with you and sneaking around today!?

Ruby skipped back, stammering. “I wasn’t- I mean, sorry I…Um.”

Yang cleared her throat pointedly and Ruby forced herself to stop. She took a deep breath.

“Weiss.” She tried again.

“Does the werewolf thing freak you out?”

Weiss glared.

“I’m dating something that doesn’t exist.” She gritted out. “Explain how ‘being freaked’  _isn’t_ the natural response to all of this.”

Ruby nodded, she had a point. “Right. Right, so, what I really meant was…”

The next question was stuck in her though.

She hadn’t thought she’d ever have to ask it, wouldn’t have brought Weiss out here, shown her what she was, if the idea had felt even a little bit likely. But now it did.

It felt more than likely, actually. Ruby was pretty sure that even if Weiss kept her secret, she wouldn’t want the girl attached to it anymore.

“Well?” Weiss prodded impatiently.

Ruby hear herself mumbled something unintelligible.

Raking a hand through her bangs Weiss let out a frustrated growl. “Just spit it out, Ruby.”

“A-are you going to dump me?” Ruby stuttered.

“For, for the werewolf thing and the not telling you and dragging out into the woods when you  _hate_  the woods, and you probably hate me too now right? Are you going to tell anyone about me?”

Now Ruby was having the opposite problem from before. She couldn’t get the words to stop.

“Please, please don’t tell anyone.” Ruby begged. “I haven’t met anyone else like me aside from mom and she might have known more but we still don’t know what happened to her, and I don’t know how I turn into a wolf but they’d probably stick me into a lab trying to figure it out-”

“Ruby.” Weiss cut in softly. “I am  _not_  going to tell anyone. I swear.”

A giant weight lifted from Ruby’s chest. “You won’t?” Behind her she heard Yang breathe out in relief.

“No.” Weiss affirmed.

Ruby smiled tremulously. “Thanks, Weiss.”

Somewhere in the middle of babbling Ruby’s eyes had fallen down to the ground between them. She couldn’t see Weiss’s expression, and she was still too terrified of what might or might not be there to look.

Which meant she had a perfect view of Weiss’s ruined heels when the other girl stepped forward.

“Now.” Weiss pressed on. “There was a question about our relationship buried somewhere in all that jumble, wasn’t there?”

Ruby nodded numbly.

Weiss sighed.

“Honestly? I am so beyond dumping you at this point.”

_In a bad way._  Ruby shut her eyes, having learned what phrasing meant from Weiss by now.  _In a very, very, bad way._

“..oh.” She whispered, air slipping slowly out of her lungs.

And that, was that.

Ruby started to back away, she kind of wanted to not be around anyone for a while-

The scent of green apple washed over her a second before cool hands took hers, lifted them and covering them gently as Weiss leaned in.

Lips brushed lightly across Ruby’s cheek, making her start and her eyes snap open.

Blue eyes met hers sheepishly.

“In a good way, you dunce.” Weiss explained, tangled their fingers reassuringly. “In a very  _good_  way.”

Ruby blinked as something dripped down her face.

“Oh.” She said, more tears following the first.

Watching Ruby, Weiss bit her lip and then kissed her again, on the other cheek this time.

“I’m sorry for scaring you like that.” Weiss breathed. “One of the reasons I don’t like surprises is how badly I react to them, a trait I’ve never regretted have more than now.”

Ruby tried to smile back. “It’s, it’s fine. I’m just, I thought that-” She gulped.

“Y-you don’t mind?”

“Mind what?” Weiss’s own eyes were looking conspicuously bright now. “Mind learning more about the person- Sorry, the  _werewolf,_  I’ve somehow fallen in love with?”

Ruby broke down into shivering laughter as Weiss’s lips found her forehead, her eyelids as they squeezed shut, both cheeks once more and then her mouth, making Ruby’s mix of mirth and sobs fade in and out of focus.

A little ways away, Yang respectfully averted her gaze to the clouds gathering overhead.

“Looks like they’ll be a storm in another hour or so.” She mentioned airily. “Should head back soon.”

The other two didn’t even seem to hear her. Yang grinned and walked off to find a nice spot and enjoy the sunshine while it lasted.

This day wasn’t an ending by a long shot, but it was happy.

And happy was something her little sister didn’t get to be so very often.

Yang’d have to remember to thank Weiss for that later, whenever the two of them got done being all mushy and gushy with each other. From the sound of it that could take a while.

She didn’t at all mind having to wait.  


End file.
